Who am I really?
by black flamo
Summary: Sequel to Under the starry night, Rebecca then moves in the Stark tower, and meet the rest of the avengers(Thor comes in later in the chapter) One day she has a nightmare and finds it hard to cope with things, soon she uncovers her past and her old family come back to look for her, will she stay will her new family and Dad' Coulson? Or will she go with her old family? R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1 New home

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, but I do own my OC Rebecca**

**This is the sequel to Under the starry night**

**And if you guys haven't read it yet, then I would recommend checking it out first, you can find it on my profile .**

**Read and review thanks :D**

**And to all those people who supported me for Under the starry night, thanks so much! :D**

**Please continue supporting me :3**

* * *

Chapter 1 New home

~1 month later~

Today was a normal day as usual; I hop out of the car, and run after Daddy, "Am I going to be staying here now Daddy?" I look at the Tower in front of me, the word STARK was lit up on the side of the building, "Yep, Tony will help you get everything you need, JARVIS open up." This was my Daddy, he works at S.H.I.E.L.D. and is known as Agent Coulson

"Right away Agent Coulson, and hello Rebecca." The A.I reply's as the door swings open, we walk in and Tony was there waiting for us. "Hey, how are you going kiddo?" Tony ruffles my hair playfully, "H-hey, I'm ok, just a little sore but."

I look up at Tony and see that he was grinning, "That's good then, sore is ok, I mean, not sore would be better…ARGH whatever." Tony turns and faces Daddy, "I CAN take the kid out shopping right?"

"…Go ahead she does need new clothes, and don't spoil Rebecca Tony." "Spoil her? Yeah right, as if I'll do that." Tony scoffs.

"Hmm...right, hey Bex," Daddy kneels down to meet my gaze, "You're going to stay with Stark alright? And when he takes you out shopping, don't get him to spoil you alright?" I nod, "Okay Daddy, I'll try." Daddy gets back up and gives me a hug, "Have fun Bex, I'll come around tonight to check on you ok?"

"Okay Daddy! See you later!" I wave as he walks out, I turn back to face Tony, "So Tony, are we going shopping today?"

"Yes we are, but first I'll show you your room since you're going to be saying here." Tony walks to the elevator and I follow after him. *Ding* We walk out into a hall and walked past several rooms, then Tony stopped in front of one, and the door slid open, revealing a room with white walls and a bed, nothing else. Tony rubs the back of his head chuckling, "Yeah…we may need to go and get some more furniture for your room." From one of the rooms down the hall, Clint walks out and notices us.

"Hey! Rebecca! Heard you're moving in with us!" Clint waves as he runs towards us.

"Um…yeah I am, Tony was just showing me my room." Clint peers inside and sniggers, "You may need some more furniture in there."

"That's why we're going shopping bird brain." Tony scoffs,

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You really are one." Clint clenches his fists, and seems to be getting angry, then out of another room, a lady with red hair wearing jeans and a black t-shirt comes out.

"CLINT! DON'T YOU DARE!" Clint immediately freezes, and looks at the lady. "But Nat! He started it!" Clint pouts, and I watch as the lady comes up to us and pinches Clint by his ear, "OW OW OW NAT STOP IT!"

Tony leans down and whispers in my ear, "That's Natasha she works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and it would be best if you don't make her angry." I gulp and nod, she sure was scary for a lady. Natasha then notices me and releases Clint as she faces me. "Hey there kid, you must be Rebecca, your Dad's told me a lot about you." She pulls me into a hug and I hugged back, "Um…nice to meet you Ma'am."

"Just call me Natasha or Tasha, Nat's fine too."

"Why can't I call you Tasha Nat?" Clint pouts again, as Tony sniggers,

"Because," Natasha turns to Clint, and jabs a finger to his forehead, "You're a guy."

I giggle as I see Clint's horrified face. "Hey Kiddo," Tony pulls out a phone, "We better get going now, it's almost time for lunch." Tony walks off towards the elevator.

I follow after him, "Is anybody else coming with us Tony?" Tony stops, "Oh right, Capsicle said he wanted to come too."

"Capsicle? Tony do you give everyone nicknames?"

"Yes I do, and in case you're wondering, yours is Kiddo for the time being." We walk into the elevator and exit on the living room. The place hadn't changed, it would've been hard to believe that about 1 month ago, this place was completely trashed and there was a sniper outside waiting for us.

Sitting around the couch was Bruce and a man I hadn't seen before, he had short blonde hair, and didn't look like he was from this century, he also wore pretty old fashioned clothes and was reading something. "I'm going to go get some things, you can wait for me on the couch kid, oh, and tell Rogers we're going soon." Tony walks off, taking out his phone again.

I walk over to the couch and sit down between Bruce and the man. "Hey Rebecca! Heard you were coming to stay with us." Bruce ruffles my hair, as I nod, "Yeah! Tony also told me that this `Rogers' guy was coming to."

The man sitting on my right looks up from what he was reading, "Oh um hello, you must be Rebecca, Agent Coulson's daughter, I'm Steve Rogers, you might also know me as Captain America." He extends a hand, and I shake it happily, "Did you just say Captain America?! That's so cool! I've always wanted to meet you in person! And if I remember correctly…Daddy and I also have this collection of Vintage cards that we would love you to sign, they're near mint!"

"Uh…yeah, your Dad's already gotten me to sign them." I grin, "That's good! And could I call you Steve?"

"Yes, that's ok, your Dad also said I could call you Bex?"

"Yup! And also um…Tony said that we're going shopping and that you wanted to come too."

"Oh right! Yes I'm coming, just give me a minute to get ready." Steve gets off the couch and walks to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water.

"Hey Bruce, are you coming too?"

Bruce shakes his head, "I'm not particularly fond of going shopping, the shops are always too crowded, you can go and have fun Bex, but do be careful of your injuries alright?"  
"Okay! Got it Bruce." I hop off the couch and after Tony and Steve who were waiting at the door."Let's go shopping!"

* * *

**Read and Review?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter .**

**I had a really long think about what I should do, and it's soooo hard cause I had like A LOT of ideas.**

**Rebecca's going Shopping with Tony and Steve, what's going to happen? **

**Don't forget to leave a review :D**

**THANKS (^-^)**

**-Black flamo**


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers except the plot and my OC Rebecca**

**What happens when Tony, Steve and Rebecca go shopping . **

**I swear these days I'm starting to get lazy -.- Soooo much homework, BUT, here's another chapter for you lovely people out there (^.^)**

**And thanks for the reviews :3**

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 Shopping

~At the mall~

Tony gave me a wallet with a huge sum of cash inside, "Is it ok for me to carry around this much money Tony?"  
"Kid, I'm a billionaire, and Rogers, here's your wallet." Tony hands Steve a wallet and walks off, "Go do your shopping, and if you're looking for me, I'll be at the bar on the…I don't know, wherever the bar is."

Me and Steve watch Tony walk off first and then look at each other, "Okay, so now we go shopping, I think I'll go and get some new clothes first, what about you Steve?" I was still wearing the black leather jacket and jeans, Pepper had helped me wash them, so they weren't dirty.

"Uh…I think I'll go with you since I was intending to go and purchase some new clothes."

"Ok then, Clothes it is!" I grab Steve's hand and pull him into the crowd making our way past people. "Excuse me…excuse me." Finally we made it into one of the shops and I let go of Steve's hand. I turn back around to face him, and I take a good look at Steve's face. "Hey Steve, you're not from…this `Time' or `Period' right? You're very different to all the other people I've met."

Steve's gaze meets mine and I notice something in his eyes, it was like a mix of sadness and shock, something really depressing must've happened to him, I'd seen that look before.

I shake my head, "Sorry, don't worry about it Steve, I really shouldn't pry into other people's business, anyways I'll be at the kid's area!" I wave as I run off, grabbing a shopping basket on the way. Laura had taken me shopping sometimes, but it was mostly for stakeouts, she said having a kid there would make it more realistic.

I wonder through the different aisles, passing things like toys and games, one of them actually caught my eye, and I stopped and went to have a look. It wasn't anything special, I had seen some of the kids playing with them during my stakeouts, I think they were called Yoyo's? I pick a blue one off the shelf, …maybe I should buy one. They looked pretty fun, and if I wanted too, I guess I could use them as weapons to. I take another look at the shelf to see how much it was, $1 …with all the money Tony has given me, I could probably buy like 10 million of them.

I place it in the basket and walk over to the next aisle, `_KIDS CLOTHING', _Perfect. I grin as I walk past all the clothes, shorts, dress, shoes, there was everything here. OK! Let's start off with the clothes first. I walk over to the T-shirts, Jackets etc. area.

I pick out a cute jumper, that had a cat print on it along with cute little cat ears on the hoddie, I place it in the basket and continue walking down the aisle, and I come across a girl with her mum, "Mum pleeeease, it's my 10th birthday! I want this Jacket!" She was whining to her mum who was shaking her head, "Darling, it's too expensive, besides, Dads' already gotten you a present."

10th Birthday huh…now that I think about it, how old was I? I can't even remember when my birthday is. I was deep in thought when Steve came up from behind me, and put a hand on my shoulder, which caused me to jump up. "S-sorry Bex, didn't mean to scare you."

"A-ahaha, um..don't worry about it, so...what's up Steve?"

"Just wanted to ask which one looks better on me? This blue one…" He lifts a blue polo shirt up to his chest, "Or this yellow one?" He puts the blue one down and lifts the yellow one up. "They're both fine, besides, with the money Tony gave us, you can buy them both." I state, "Hahaha you're right."

"…You like both of them don't you Steve?"

He takes a look at the polo's, "Yeah."

"Then that's a good enough reason to get them." I turn back around to continue browsing , and Steve stops me again. "Hey Bex, I also found these, I thought you might like them." He holds up a pair of red converse shoes and a black t-shirt that had the words `YOLO' on it. "Those aren't that bad, thanks Steve," I take them from his hand and place it in the basket, I gesture at his polo's, "I can put them in the basket too you know, we can go shopping together if you want, so if you find anything else that looks nice, you don't have to run around to look for me." Steve smiles, "Sure, why not, oh and there was this other thing I wanted to show you!" Steve grabs me by the wrist and pulls me into another aisle, I grin, this is probably the funniest time I have ever had while going shopping, me and Steve spent about a few more hours looking around, we had bought some clothes, toys and furniture already. (With the furniture we had to get it delivered.)

* * *

Finally,

we were back in the limo with Happy driving us home, and Tony pasted out in the back from drinking too much. Once we got there, I hopped out of the car and ran over to Happy's side, "Hey Happy, could you help us with getting Tony in? I don't think he's going to wake up." "Hahaha yeah sure, I'll just have to make sure he pays me extra." Happy goes and helps Steve get Tony out of the car, while I go and get the bags from the trunk, popping on a cap I had bought before. I walk in the Tower and get in the elevator after Happy and Steve, pressing the 75th button. "JARVIS where are Steve and Happy right now?"

"They have gone up the 85th floor ma'am, they seem to be getting Mr Stark in bed." "Thanks." I mutter as I stumble out into the living room, today was tiring, and I really needed to get some sleep. I yawn as I place the bags beside the couch, Coulson looks up from where he sat.

"Ah Bex, how was today? You're home rather late." I didn't realise he was there until he spoke, "Ah, fine Coulson, just fine." I flop down onto the couch, yawning again. Coulson raises an eyebrow, "Everything ok there Bex? I've never heard you call me anything else but Dad, or Daddy." I don't reply, as Coulson walks up to sit next to me. "Bex?" He lifts the hat off, and what do you know, I was asleep. "Kids." Coulson sighs as he lifts me up, "JARVIS, where's Rebecca's room?" "85th floor, 3rd room to your left Agent Coulson."

"Thanks."

* * *

**:D**

**I don't really have anything to say except:**

**READ AND REVIEW **

**Thanks **

**Oh, and a little spoiler, the next chapters are going to be when the nightmares come XD**

**(Meh don't even know why I'm telling you .-. LOL)**

**Thanks (^.^)**


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, except the plot and my OC Rebecca**

…**:D**

**Tell me what you think by writing a review :D**

***WARNING***

**SOME HORROR AND DISGUSTING THINGS?**

**LOL**

**JUST**

**READ**

**AND**

**BEWARE**

**Thanks (^.^)**

* * *

Chapter 3 Nightmare

_The smell of blood wafted through the house. This was a family of four, the mother in the bathroom, the baby in the cradle, the father in the living room. I make my way up to the girl's room, the girl was the only one left, "EEK!" __a loud piecing cry radiated through the house as I walk out the room, my hands red. Back in the room, a hand could be seen hanging from the bed with what seemed to be red water dripping down. _

"C-CRAP!" I open my eyes jerking up from the bed gasping, there was no smell of blood wafting through the air, there was no house with blood stained walls, just the white walls of my empty room in the Stark tower. I look down at my hands, they were clean, no blood, just plain. I sigh as I sit up properly, "Just a nightmare, don't worry." I tell myself, but I was wrong, that was the just the start of something terrible to come.

* * *

~2 weeks later~

_I walk through the dark alley of New York the only light I had was the moonlight that was shining down, I was tracking down a lady who was said to have some valuable info. As I walk, I see a figure lying down on the side, I ignored it and continued to walk, but suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed my foot, dragging me to the floor. "H-HEY!" I shout trying to pull my leg away from the figure, it was a young boy. "Don't be scared big sister, it's me remember?" He doesn't let go of my leg but gestures at his face. I couldn't see anything because of the dark but when the moonlight shone on his face, I felt my stomach do a flip. The boy's face was disgusting, totally disgusting, there was no eye in his left eye, but instead it was filled with maggots crawling out, he didn't have a nose, he didn't have any flesh around his mouth and I could see his jaw, and his left ear was ripped out and hanging by a single piece of flesh. I choke and cover my mouth turning my head to the other side, "Don't look away__**, **__this is what you did to me."_

"_I-I've never done something like that before!" I shout not looking at him, the boy cocks his head to the side and his head falls off and rolls in front of me, looking straight into my eyes, he opens his mouth to speak, maggots crawling out._

"_But you helped them kill me first."_

I jolt up from the bed sweating, my heart was pounding so hard, it felt like it would burst out of my chest at any minute, I sit on the bed for a few minutes, gripping my chest, then I crawl off the bed and to a corner of my room, between the book shelf and table. "Ma'am? Would you like me to inform Dr Banner? My readings indicate that you are currently in a state of shock." JARVIS's voice rang out around the room, I curl up into a small ball, "No, it's ok JARVIS, just another nightmare, you can tell him when it gets out of hand."

"As you wish Ma'am, but this has been the 15th night it has happened." JARVIS's voice somehow sounded worried, "I know JARVIS, it'll go away soon, todays nightmare was just a really scary one." I bury my head in my arms, shaking from what I had just experienced. JARVIS doesn't say anything else and I stay in the exact same position until morning. That went on for a couple of days, until I could no longer take it, I stayed up about every single night, sometimes I'd go out and walk around times square, or go into Bruce's lab to do some experiments, or just stay up watching movies, I did everything to stay up, and soon it was getting out of hands.

* * *

~Around another 2-3 weeks later~

I was sitting on the couch one afternoon watching TV when Coulson came in. "Hey Bex! You miss me? Sorry I wasn't around that long, Fury had sent me on a mission for the past weeks, but hey! I got you a gift!" Coulson pulls out a stuffed frog that had the words `I love you' on it. I yawn, "Thanks Coulson." I mutter, yawning again, I get up from the couch and walk towards the elevator, "I'm going out for a while." I wave as I enter the elevator, the door closing behind me. Coulson looked very confused, "Doesn't she like frogs? And why is she still calling me by my name?"

The elevator door opens, and Tony walks into the room with Bruce, both of them talking about something they had watched last night. "Oh, hey Coulson." Tony greets walking over to the bar, "Hello Stark, is Rebecca ok? She seems awfully quiet."

"Rebecca? I was going to ask you the same thing." Tony pours a drink for himself as Bruce walks over to the couch, "She's been a lot quieter these past weeks, is that because you weren't here?" Bruce asks as he sits on the couch, looking for the remote. Coulson looks down at the frog in his hand, "I'm not sure, she didn't look too happy when she saw me, was I away too long?"

"Sir…if I may, Rebecca seems to have not slept for the last 2 weeks," JARVIS states, Coulson drops the frog, Bruce freezes, and Tony chokes on his drink. "What?" They say at the same time, "She missed you that much huh Coulson?" Tony says, taking a sip of his drink, "That shouldn't be possible, especially for a kid like her." Bruce looked very concerned, "It seems like she has been having some `Nightmares' that scare her very much." JARVIS continues, "Nightmares?" Bruce raises an eyebrow, "Why would she be having nightmares? And why didn't she tell us?"

"Rebecca has told me to tell you when things started to get out of hands, and so far it has." JARVIS reply's. "How could she stay up for like what? 2 weeks straight?" Tony asks, placing his drink on the bench and walking over to the 2 men around the couch. "She has found some activities to do that have kept her busy." Bruce gets up from the couch, "What kind of `activities' JARVIS?"

"Most of it has been done in her room Dr Banner; I would suggest going to have a look."

"Do we have to?" Tony whines, but Coulson and Bruce had already made their way to the elevator and were already inside, "You coming Stark? If you aren't then we're going." Coulson reaches out to press the button, and Tony bolts after them. "WAIT!"

* * *

~Back to where Rebecca was~

It had been a few weeks already, I didn't really feel like sleeping anymore, the last nightmare was so scary I couldn't stand it, I wonder if JARVIS has told Bruce yet, it was already getting out of hands. I walk through central park admiring the tree's and everything else, Central park was a great place, it was one of the things that could help me get the nightmare's off my mind. I sit down on the seat and then, a tabby orange cat comes towards me. "Meow!" It jumps on the seat and settles itself on my lap, as I stroke behind it's ears, "Hey Cheeky, how are you today?" "Meoow!" Cheeky reply's, Cheeky was a tabby orange cat I had met when I first came to central park, he was sitting by himself on one of the seats like he was waiting for me, and every time I come here, I would always find him here, waiting for me somewhere. I smile as Cheeky purrs, it would be great if I could take him home with me, maybe it would help with the nightmares, and hopefully Tony won't mind.

~Back at the Stark tower~  
The elevator door opens and Bruce, Tony and Coulson come out. "Hey, what are you guys all doing together?" Clint asks from his room as they walk past. "We're having a look at something birdbrain," Tony says, "What else could we be doing?"

Clint bolts out of his room, "Hey! That wasn't nice! I was just asking, and in case you don't know, Nat isn't here right now, so she can't blame me if I get into a fight with you, and Steve isn't here either, so he won't be able to protect you!" Clint shouts out from the hall, Tony completely ignores him.

They stop in front of Rebecca's room, Tony gulps, "Kids don't do anything bad just to stay awake, do they?"

"From what I know by watching super nanny…..no, but this is Rebecca we're talking about here." Coulson reply's, "Guy's what are you doing?" Clint comes up from behind Bruce, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We're finding out what Rebecca is doing to stay awake, and maybe we can find out why." Bruce brushes Clint's hand off, "Staying awake? Why would she be staying awake?"

"That's what we're about to find out Barton," Coulson clutches the frog in his hands, "Let's do this."

Coulson reaches for the door and Clint swats his hand away, "Sir, I have a bad feeling about this, in case something's inside, I'll go first."

"Agent Bart-"

Clint turns the door knob and opens it.

*Creak*

* * *

**...:D ooooo scary? Disgusting? Sad? Depressing? Sweet?**

**Let me know by writing a review :D**

**and yeaaaaa...**

**hope you guys enjoyed this chapter .**

**And in case ya didn't like it, I tried my best XD**

**LUV YA ALL**


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, cept the plot and my OC Rebecca.  
WHAT DO THEY FIND IN REBECCA'S ROOM?**

**(I've kind of changed the plot, summary and title again, and hopefully, it'll be the last change . FINGERS CROSSED) I think this plot might be more interesting :P**

**Well, whatever, just read and review thanks :D**

**And if ya guys have any ideas, feel free to email me or write a review.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Truth

The door opens with a *creak*, the room was pitch black, "JARVIS, get the lights on." Tony commanded, "As you wish sir." The lights flickered on and brightened up the room, nothing seemed odd about it, everything was completely normal. "Well, that's really scary." Clint mumbles, Coulson elbows Clint and walks around the room, "JARVIS, what exactly was she doing, everything seems completely fine."

"Agent Coulson, I would suggest looking in the drawer opposite her bed." Bruce, being the closest to the drawer, walks over to it, opening the first one. "What in the name? This is rather…" Bruce pulls out a piece of paper and shows it to everyone else, it had a horrific picture drawn on it, of a young boy with a knife sticking out of his stomach, maggots crawling out of his mouth and half ripped limbs. "Whoa, did Rebecca draw this? It's pretty sick." Clint grabs the sheet from Bruce, looking at it; Coulson snatches it off Clint and takes a look at it himself. "…What is this?"

Bruce comes over to the middle of the room, where Coulson, Clint and Tony stood. "Sir, it seems like she felt better looking at that sheet of paper." JARVIS said, his voice ringing through the room, "I think I'll go and have a talk with her later." Bruce mumbles, "Sir, Rebecca is currently heading up here now, she seems to be looking for you all." "How many minutes do we ha-"Tony is cut off as the door opens,

"What are you guy's doing in my room?" I say walking in the room, Clint freezes but doesn't turn around, Bruce just stares at me, Tony holds up his hands and Coulson's face turns pale. "H-hey there Bex," Clint says as he turns round to face me, he walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder, "Um…so, uh, just…I'm here for you if you need anything ok?" I give him a questioning look, "I'm here too you know." Tony says, pointing at himself, "Bruce is too," He points at Bruce, then at Coulson, "Your Dad's here for you too."

"What do you mean? I know you guys are." Something catches the corner of my eye, "Hey, what's that in your hand Coulson?" Coulson face turns even paler as he puts his hand behind his back, "O-oh it's nothing Bex, just a report I need Barton to fill out."

"Hm….I could've sworn that wa-"

*Growl*

I lift my hands to my stomach, "I think I'm hungry, no idea what you guys are doing in my room, but you better not touch my stuff!" I rush out the room, heading for the elevator. Once I was gone, Bruce, Clint, Tony and Coulson all sighed. "Well then, aren't we glad that kids get hungry?" Clint puts his hands behind his head, "I'm going back to bed, don't wake me, this whole thing's confusing, I need a rest." He walks out the door and to his room, Coulson turns back to the drawer opening it, "Hey, what are you doing Agent?" Tony asks walking over to Coulson, "I'm putting it away, we shouldn't have pried at her things, Bruce, after…"Coulson looks at his watch, "Dinner, I want you to go and have a talk with Rebecca, for a kid, 2 weeks is no good, we have to find a solution to this." "Alright, maybe I can talk to her during dinner." Bruce walks out with Tony following behind, "JARVIS, go and order some pizza for me, I'm kind of hungry too."

"Already done Sir, Meat lovers and Hawaiian correct?"

"You know me too well JARVIS."

"I will take that as a compliment, thank you Sir."

Coulson closes the drawer and hurries out the room, closing the door behind him.

Back in the room, the picture was slowly burning away in the drawer, leaving nothing but ashes left, back in the same drawer, on an empty piece of paper, a picture started to form. It had a picture of a young girl on it with a knife in each hand, and 7 bodies on the floor. A red head, a man wearing a purple shirt, a man with a familiar looking beard, a man with a bright coloured shield next to him, a man with a quiver on his back, a man wearing a rather familiar bracelet on his wrist, and a man with a hammer beside him. It was drawn in pencil and the only colour on it was the red dripping down from the knife and on the 7 bodies on the floor. Somewhere in the room, there was a faint sound of someone laughing.

* * *

~The kitchen~

I sit down beside Coulson and Bruce on the table with a slice of pizza in my hand, "So.." I take a bite, "You guys found out about it huh? I thought you would've told them earlier JARVIS."

"My apologises Ma'am, for the past weeks, I have not actually detected anything wrong with your health, so I had decided to leave it." JARVIS said, "I see…." I take another bite of the pizza, there was a bit of silence until Tony who sat opposite me, decided to speak up. "So, what was that picture? The one with the boy on it."

"Oh, so you found that too, I'm guessing you told them JARVIS?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"What was it Bex?" This time, Coulson spoke up, while Bruce just sat there, quietly listening.

"It's a picture Coulson, and in case you guys are wondering, I didn't draw it." Coulson raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean you didn't draw it? And why are you calling me Coulson instead of Dad or Daddy Bex?"

I finish my pizza slice and take a drink, "Cause…i-it's not right." Now it was Bruce's turn to speak up, "How is it not right Rebecca, Coulson's your father isn't he?"

"That's the thing."

Coulson, Bruce and Tony sat there in silence, probably thinking that I was going to continue, but I didn't. Coulson puts down his pizza slice, "What do you mean Bex?" He had his serious face on. I sigh, "Dad, how old am I?" Coulson blinks, "W-what? Uh…you should be 12 this year."

"I see…" We all sit in silence for a few more minutes, "Hey Bruce, you done with dinner?"

"Huh? Oh, uh yea why?"

"You were going to help me with my nightmares weren't you?" I get up, "Oh yea," Bruce gets up as well, "Uh…do you want to go to your room Bex?"

I shrug, "Why not?" We both head to the elevator, leaving Coulson and Tony sitting alone in silence. "What was that about?" Tony asks Coulson, "I'm not too sure myself Stark."

"Oh, and by the way, Rebecca's adopted isn't she?"

Coulson flinches, "What makes you say that?"

"I had JARVIS run a scan earlier, there's hardly a single DNA that connects you two."

Coulson sighs, "It's true, I found her when she was a baby, right in front of my door."

"She's a special kid but, you're actually pretty lucky to have her." Tony gets up, "JARVIS, could you call Pepper over? I'd like one of her massages again."

"Certainly Sir."

Tony leaves the room, leaving Coulson sitting there all by himself.

~Back to where Rebecca is~

Me and Bruce step out of the elevator, and we walk to my room in silence, I open the door and step in, suddenly the door slams shut, leaving Bruce outside. "H-hey, what the?" I struggle against someone's grip on my throat, "Shhh….it's me." The room was pitch black so I couldn't see anything, but I could tell just by hearing his voice.

"Loki." I scowl.

"Correct!" The lights switch on, and Loki loosens his grip on my throat, "Miss me Bec?"

I rub my sore neck,

"Hell no."

* * *

**Everything about Loki and everything else will be explained in the next chapter/chapters. **

**If you guys have any ideas, on what Rebecca's relationship with Loki should be, you can PM me or write a review ;) (I'll try ta use them)**

**I love reviews and people who follow and favourite my stories .**

**Thanks for reading, and yeah**

**Sorry if I've been changing the title and plot a lot, I just have soooo much trouble thinking up of things and focusing on one topic, Which is why I need some feedback from you guys out there .**

**Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5 Finally, Some Sleep

**Disclaimer: Meh don't own the Avengers, cept my OC Rebecca and the plot XD**

**Sorry for the late update XP, I had a camping trip with some friends, but I'm sure ya all wanna just read the story instead of reading bout my life, so here it is! :D**

**And I made it pretty long as well for you guys X3**

**Oh and also, you guys can email me by pressing the PM button next to my pen name`Black flamo' Which is up there next to the title, but if you guys don't have an account on Fanfiction, then….make one XD**

**Read and Review thanks :3**

* * *

Chapter 5 Finally, Some sleep

~Flashback~

_It was when I was 8 years old; it was a normal night for me, looking for a place to stay only to get kicked out. "Hey, get away from here kid! Go find some other place to stay!" The lady swung her broom at me, hitting my shoulder as I scramble up, running down the alley. It's been like this ever since I can remember, I make my way down the dark alley of New York, and it was raining tonight, so I had to find a place to stay immediately. In the corner of my eye, I notice a cardboard box that seems to be empty, score! I run over to it…..only to discover that there were already 3 kids inside. "Oh man!" I groan as I keep on running, the rain was pouring down now, tonight would've had to be my worst night ever, I was hungry, I can't find a place to stay, and I'm all soaked. _

_*Bump*_

_I bump into something and fall back on my head, "W-What the?" I rub the back of my head and look up at what I had just bumped into. From the moonlight, I could make out the figure of a man, I scramble up to my feet, "I-I'm sorry sir!" This happened sometimes, but soon, I learnt that all you really had to do was look really sorry and they should usually leave after calling me something, they weren't usually nice things, but I'm used to it now._

"_You're…" The man levels down to face me, the moonlight shining on his face, he had dark black slick hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to be looking straight through me. "Do you want a new start?"_

"_A-A new start? What do you mean?"_

_The man sighs, "A new beginning, a new life, it seems like you current one is quite…difficult…no? In exchange you will give me what I want in the future."_

"_A new life? Will it be better than this one?" I don't really know who my parents are, I was in an orphanage from when I was a baby, I've been to at least 19 foster homes, and I've run away from them all. _

_The man doesn't say anything; he places his hand on my hand and mutters something under his breath._

"_I hope to see you soon…little kitty."_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

"So? What do you want Loki?" I sit on my bed, arms crossed, while Loki sat on the floor. "You remember don't you? I made sure that you would remember when you're 12 years old."

"Yes I do remember Loki, just...what do you want from me? And what did you do to me before?"

Loki got up and walked around the room, "I didn't do much, just turned you back to a baby, and placed you in front of someone's door, easy. And right now…" Loki walks up to me and pokes me on the head, "I want you."

I raise an eyebrow, "What? Wait…wait, JARVIS could you erase all the footage tha

"Already done Ma'am." Came the A.I.'s usual reply, Loki looked up, confused at the mysterious voice, he sighs, "You Midgardians are so slow," He sits down next to me, "I want to know more about you Bec, you're an interesting kid, sometimes you don't seem like a midgardian to me."

"What's a midgardian?"

"You, earthlings, the people on this planet." Loki pokes my head again.

*CRASH*

A shield burst into the room, knocking over the door as Steve ran in, followed by Bruce.

"REBECCA! ARE YOU OK?" Steve goes to collect his shield as Bruce runs to my side, he stops dead when he sees Loki beside me. "Y-You, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be back on Asgard?"

Loki gets up, sighing again. "That's my cue to go." He mutters, "I'll see you soon my little kitty."

And with that he vanishes.

"W-What was that about? Why was Loki here?" Bruce walks up to me with a questioning look on his face. Steve comes from behind, "Everything ok here?"

I suddenly feel sleepy, "By the way Steve, the door was unlocked." I flop down onto the bed, "Bex?!" Bruce places his hand on my forehead and his eyes widen, "She's burning up! Steve! Stay here with Rebecca while I go and get my medical bag!" Bruce runs out the room, and Steve sits down on the bed placing his hand on my forehead. "Whoa! Rebecca! Are you ok?!"

"Uh…I'm not too sure myself Steve," I yawn, "I just feel really sleepy right now." I close my eyes and immediately fall asleep. Bruce soon runs into the room, "Is everything ok?!"

"Shhhh!" Steve holds a finger to his mouth, "She's asleep."

Bruce looked worried and confused at the same time. "Well…that's good I guess, I'll just take her temperature just in case, oh and help me call Coulson Steve, I think he should be told about this."

Now it was Steve's turn to look confused, "Why?"

"Oh right, you don't know, hmm…long story short, Rebecca hasn't slept for about 2 weeks."

"What? Wow, is that even possible?"

"No idea, but it shouldn't be."

"Alright then," Steve walks out the door, "Oh, and I better tell Tony I broke one of his doors." He picks up the remains of the door, and walks out with it.

"Right, first temperature, then I'll go and find out what Loki was doing here, isn't he supposed to be back in Asgard? And if he's here, then is Thor back? What about the Tesseract?" Bruce's head was filled with questions as he took out a thermometer, "I'll just ask Rebecca when she wakes up, or maybe I can get JARVIS to pull up the footage from this room."

* * *

"_Daddy! You're back!" A young Rebecca ran across the meadows, jumping into a man's arms, "Heyo kiddo, miss me?" "Of course I did Daddy! You're never home!" I give him a big hug looking up at his face, I couldn't see properly because of the sunlight, but I could make out his dark blond hair. _

_I also clearly saw the axe in his hand. "D-Daddy? Why do you have an axe?" _

"…_It was you wasn't it?" His voice was cold and harsh now, "W-What do you mean Daddy?"_

"_Charlotte ain't here no more now, she ain't here now cause of you," He was really starting to scare me now, I scramble out of his reach and gasp as I trip and fall to the ground, he raises the axe high above me. "I knew we shouldn't have taken you in, but Charlotte was too kind-hearted, she couldn't give birth and she knew I had always wanted a kid. Then what happens? She comes home one day with you in her arms, and next thing I know, SHE'S LYING DEAD IN HER BEDROOM, DEAD… and chopped up!" Tears were streaming down his face now, and I didn't understand why, what did he mean? Ma wasn't dead, she was at home cooking dinner, like usual. He brings the axe down and everything goes black._

_*Chirp* *Chirp*_

_I open my eyes, I was lying in the grass in the meadows, where was daddy? There was a strong smell of something in the air, I try to get up and realise that I felt a bit heavier than usual. My hands and legs felt wet, I look down, I was covered in bright red __**blood. **__I was covered in __**blood. **_

"_What is this?"_

"_..uhh." Someone groans to my right, my head snaps to that direction, and my eyes widen, there was a body lying there with a chopped of left arm and nothing below the waist, it was all sliced off. "D-Dad?" I clearly recognized his dark blond hair, I crawl over to his side and roll him over, not caring about the amount of blood amount him. "D-Daddy? What happened?" _

_I__ cradle him in my arms as I feel tears start to roll down my cheeks. He slowly opens his eyes, "H-heyo Kiddo, y-you know what? I-I'm s-sorry bout before, C-Charlotte was right, you are a special kid, j-just-" He sputters, coughing up blood as he raises his right hand and strokes my left cheek, "Don't you dare forget about me nor Charlotte, you got that? Especially after all we've done for you." I nod holding onto his hand that was on my cheek, "A-And don't let those guys get you K-Kiddo." With that he takes his final breath, and his hand falls from my cheek, and I sit there crying._

* * *

"..Loki…temperature...check…footage…"

I wake up to the sound of someone talking; I yawn and sit up on my bed. That was probably the best sleep ever, (Considering that I hadn't slept for like 2 weeks.) but that dream was kind of weird…yet familiar in a way. I wonder what the guy meant by `Don't let those guys get you' who's going to get me? And he called me a special kid, how am I special? Right, who knows, I've been with too many people. I yawn again, and that's when I realise that there was a person sitting beside my bed with their arms underneath their head. I notice the person wearing familiar suit….Coulson, who else could it be? I go and lightly shake his arm…he doesn't move an inch. "Argh…" Coulson groans and surprises me, was he awake now? I don't move and sit there watching him. He lightly turns and faces my direction, but he wasn't awake yet. I shake his arm once more, "Hey Coul-" I stop and correct myself, Dad, right, it's dad.

"…Dad, wake up." I shake Coulson a bit harder now, and his eyes fly open in surprised as he jumps off the seat, obviously surprised. "O-Oh, Rebecca, you're awake," He chuckles nervously to himself, "Ahem, so…is everything ok?" He sits back down on the chair, "Uh yeah, I've gotten some sleep, so I feel pretty well," I rub the back of my head, "But um…dad…do you love me?"

"What do you mean Bex? Of course I do, you are my daughter after all." He gives me a smile, and I smile back.

"I know, just making sure."

"Oh and Bex, Bruce told me that he saw…" He hesitates, "Loki, in here with you before, is that true?"

I blink, "Um...yeah, why?"  
"Haven't you been told about what happened between him and me?"

"No. No one's told me anything."

"Well…" Coulson sighs and shifts his chair closer to me, "He kind of stabbed me with his sceptre, and then I was dead for about a few hours until the doctors somehow managed to bring me back."

I blink again, "What? He stabbed you? Like, as in stab `stab'?" I make a gesture of someone stabbing something. "Well…I wasn't exactly stabbed like that but…why are we even talking about this anyways?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you. What, was Loki doing here? He should be back in Asgard, not here." I could tell from his voice that he was being serious now.

"Umm….well…"

Suddenly, there was a crash down the hall, which was then followed by some thunder, and a very loud voice shouting.

"BROTHER, I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!"

* * *

**O-O**

**So, who is it?**

**Jks, you probably all know who it is XD**

**Anyways, once again, I am sorry for the late update -.- And I hope you guys will continue to support me .**

**This chapter is pretty long, so I'm apologizing right now if there are any spelling mistakes, it's like what? 1:38AM **

**OMG HOW CAN I BE UP THIS LATE? O-O**

**Luckily, it's a Sunday tomorrow :D So yeah…**

**Anyways, catch you guys later! (^.^)**

**P.S**

**If you guys have any questions or suggestions, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME. I DO NOT BITE :3**

**-Blackflamo**


	6. Chapter 6 What he wants

**HEYO GUYS~**

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, MY LAPTOP KIND OF STUFFED UP, AND I HAD TO GET IT FIXED -.-**

**WHICH COST ME A LOT OF MONEY -.-**

**BUT ANYWAYS**

**MY LAPTOP IS UP AND WORKING AGAIN, AND I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS ^^**

**OH, AND WHO HAS WATCHED MONSTERS UNIVERSITY? XD**

**WENT TO WATCH THAT THE OTHER DAY WITH MY FRIENDS, IT WAS PRETTY GOOD XD**

**AND ****WRITERS BLOCK ISN'T SUCH A GOOD THING ;A; I HAD LIKE MILLIONS OF IDEAS ABOUT WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, BUT, IN THE END, I ALWAYS FOUND ONE I COULD STICK WITH ^^**

**ANYWAYS, LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY XD**

* * *

Chapter 6 What he wants

"So you're a god?" I ask Thor, looking at him with curious eyes. "I am Thor, Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder. Who might you be?"

"That's Coulson's daughter, Rebecca, Thor." Tony replies for me, sighing.

"OH! Son of Coul's daughter! I apologize if I had you afraid when I was making my entrance into this tower." Tony sighs again, "There is a door here you know Thor, I swear, someday, you are just going to destroy this whole place." Tony and Coulson were all in the living room with Thor on the couch, while I was sitting between Coulson and Thor, trying to lift Mjolnir (Thor's hammer) of the floor.

"I apologize Man of Iron, I am rather annoyed with my brother, he has escaped prison on Asgard and I have come to take him back."

"How could he have escaped? Doesn't Asgard have like the world's best prison or something?"

"I myself am unsure of how Loki has escaped, but I have come to take him back." Thor says with a more serious tone, "Argh… this hammer is so heavy, how can you even lift it?" I pull the hammer a bit harder, but it doesn't even budge. Thor chuckles, "Foolish mortal, only I, Thor, God of Thunder am worthy of lifting up Mjolnir." Thor lifts up his hammer to show me.

"Mjolnir," I repeat, "What a cool name for a hammer."

"What makes you think Loki's here Thor?" Coulson asks,

Thor goes quiet for a few seconds, "Son of Coul, I actually have no idea where he is, so I thought you guys would help me find Loki….right?"

"If you're talking about Loki, I think I know where he is." I say, looking at Thor.

"What? You know where my brother is?" Thor questions me.

"Once again Thor, I am not your brother." Loki hisses at Thor from behind the couch. We all turn to look at him, "Loki, do not say that, whatever the reason, you will always be my brother to me."

Thor gets up from where he sat, and walks over to Loki. "Brother, come back to Asgard with me. That way, they will maybe not punish you."

"Punish me?! Thor, I have been punished enough already! Why else would I have escaped from that treacherous place?!"

"Brother, do not say that, it is merely the palace prison." Thor place his hands on Loki's shoulder as we all watch in silence. Loki hisses at Thor and swats his hands away, "Don't touch me you Oaf!"

"Brother, I do not know of this `Oaf' you speak of, but for me, come back to Asgard."

Loki stays silent for a minute, He glances around for a minute "…On one condition Thor."

"Of course Brother! But I am afraid I cannot do anything about the food they offer you, or how long you have to stay there for."

Loki gazes over, "I would like to bring my little kitten back with me." Everyone's head follows Loki's gaze, and when they realize what he was looking at, the whole room fell silent expect for Thor who was looking at Loki in a confused way, "Brother, I do not see this KITTY you are talking about."

"Thor...you don't see _anything_."

Tony gets up from where he sat, "Hey Reindeer games, I don't know if being in prison has gotten your head messed up, but seriously? You escape from prison, because you just wanted to bring a kid back with you."

Loki scoffs, "Is that a problem Stark?"

"It is if you're talking about my daughter." I notice Coulson's hand tighten up, "Hey, um…it's ok Dad, I mean…like, don't worry about it, it's not like I'm going to go with him." I place a soothing hand over his.

"Well…I don't _think _I am." I think as a look over at Loki. He looks back, "Have you forgotten our agreement Kitty? I helped you, now it's your turn to help me."

"By _help_, what do you mean Loki?" I release Coulson's hand as I get up to face him…and that's when the lights in the room go out.

We were in complete darkness. "What the…JARVIS what happened? Get the lights back on right now!" I heard Tony yell somewhere to my right. "Brother? Brother! Where have you gone?" Thor calls out, while I hear Coulson call out for me, and then, I feel someone pick me up as a gust of wind hits my face as I screw my eyes shut, my whole body tensing up.

"Hey, just relax Kitty." Someone whispers in my ear, I didn't need to see the persons face to know who it was. I open my eyes and notice that we weren't in the tower anymore, and instead, we were in somewhere that looked a bit like the country. "Loki, where are we?" I realized that we were kind of `Hovering' in the air. "And are we floating?" Loki says nothing, but instead, he lets go of me and I fall down. It was so sudden, I didn't quite know what was happening until I saw the ground beneath me. As if by instinct, my arms and legs shot out, and I landed on all fours. I flop onto the grass as Loki comes down, laughing.

"H-Hey, what was that for!?" I ask him, catching my breath. "Eheheheheh, you land just like a cat too, my little kitty." I scowl, "So what? And what happened? Why did you bring me here?"

"Tsk tsk, did you forget already Kitty? I helped you, and now you have to help me." I look around, trying to see if there was anything that could tell me where I was, but all I saw were trees, grass and a house at the end of this field. Nothing else.

I gulp, "So what did you need help with Loki?" He looks around at the place, "Well, it isn't something I need help with. It's something I want."

I get up, and dust the grass of my back, "And what's that?"

Loki turns around to look at me, his eyes somehow seemed a bit softer and caring, but they also seemed a bit…sad.

"…A family."

* * *

**.w. **

**So…how's that for an ending XD**

**If I've got some bits in there that you may not understand of anything, then please do not hesitate to PM me .w. I don't bite XD and sorry if this chapter is short .w.**

**(Writers block got me XC)**

**I'm on school holidays now XD so hopefully I can get a new chapter uploaded faster w That's all I really have to say…so…**

**Peace out guys! ;) Have a great day, and don't forget to leave a review so I know what you think ^^**

**-Blackflamo**


	7. Chapter 7 That's it

**Sorry I've taken so long guys *bow bow* I've got a new chapter right here for you all now xD**

**Once again, thanks for supporting me ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers cept my own OC Bex **

**xD**

**Continuing from the last chapter .w.**

* * *

_I gulp, "So what did you need help with Loki?" He looks around at the place, "Well, it isn't something I need help with. It's something I want." _

_I get up, and dust the grass of my back, "And what's that?" Loki turns around to look at me, his eyes somehow seemed a bit softer and caring, but they also seemed a bit…sad._

_"…A family."_

* * *

Chapter 7 That's it

"What? Did you just say you want a family Loki? Thor calls you his brother, isn't he your family then?"

Loki sighs, "Thor isn't my brother Rebecca, and I was adopted."

Loki walks across the field, "Do you still remember Rebecca? We used to play here when you were young."

He turns around to face me as I stay where I stood. "On this field," He gestures at the field, "You used to take my helmet and run around this exact field with it on your head," Loki chuckles, "I remember how I would always chase you around here, you were about 5 or 6."

"I see…" I nod my head slowly, trying to remember.

Loki makes his way to the old house near the end of the field, "It was right here, where I found you when you were young."

I run over to where Loki was, "Hey Loki, why can't I remember all this then?" Loki seemed to freeze for a second. "Something happened, and I had to go, I couldn't leave you here alone , so I decided to send you to Midgard, somewhere a lot safer." He turns around to face me, "But you didn't want to go, I had no choice Rebecca, I had to erase your memories."

"Wait…wait…wait, what about that day when I met you? That rainy day where you said you would give me a better life?"

"I went to check on you then, and after seeing your living conditions, what else could I do?"

"So you did that all for me?"

"You probably won't remember Rebecca, but when I was about to erase your memories, do you know what you said? You told me that we would definitely meet again, and when we do, we would live together as a big happy family." It was only for a second, but I noticed he had a pained expression on.

"Loki, I…can't. I've got Coulson and everyone else back at home. I can't go with you, and those memories...are probably long gone now Loki, "I tug at his coat and pull him into a hug, "I'm sorry Loki." Loki wraps and arm around me and places his hand on my head, "I knew you would say that my little Kitty, that's the kind of person you are, I'll send you back home then." He places a kiss to my forehead as I feel a burst of warmth radiant through my body, "Loki, what are you doing?" I try to pull away, but his arm around my back prevents me from moving.

"I'm sending you back Rebecca, but I think it would be better if I erased those memories you have of me."

"What? Why?!" I struggle harder to get out of his grip.

"It's better if you didn't have them, that way, you will probably be able to live as a normal mortal."

"Loki, don't!" It wasn't any use, I could feel myself starting to get tired.

"Rebecca, I'm sure we'll meet again, but don't worry, I'll always be watching over you."

And with that, everything goes dark.

* * *

"…becca"

"….Rebecca"

"REBECCA"

I groan as I sit up on what I think is a bed. "What?" I rub my eyes and yawn. Sitting around the bed, were Coulson, Bruce, Tony, Natasha, Clint and Thor (who decided to stand instead). (Steve was off on a mission)

"Rebecca, are you ok?" Coulson asks me, worry in his eyes.

"Huh? Um, Yeah." I reply.

"What happened?"

"Why were you outside?"

"Where'd Loki go?"

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Where did you go?"

The room filled with questions as I tried to make sense of them all. "Um, could you guys probably ask me the questions one by one?"

"Rebecca's right guys, we shouldn't chuck all our questions onto her when she just wakes up, we should ask them one by one." Bruce says.

Tony scoffs, "Then I'm going first."

"What? No! I wanna go first!" Clint exclaims, glaring at Tony.

Tony glares back, "Well, to bad so sad Legolas, I'm going first."

Clint pouts, "Once you get a reply then I'm going next!"

"Fine."

Natasha sighs from where she sat. Tony begins his question, "So what happened?"

I look at him and blink, "What?"

"MY TURN!" Clint declares from where he sat. "What?! No, that's not fair, I haven't gotten an answer yet."

"Have you already forgotten? Once you get a REPLY, then it's my turn. You got a REPLY, Tony, suck it up. "This time Tony pouts. Before Clint begins his question, I notice Bruce and Coulson giving me strange looks. Coulson leans over to Bruce, "Banner, why did she answer Tony's question with a `What?' "

"I'm not too sure myself Coulson, maybe she's just too tired?"

"Hmm…"

"Bex! Did Loki do anything to you?" Clint asks me, "What?"

"HA! You just got a REPLY Legolas." Tony snickers in his seat. Clint growls at Tony, "Whatever."

"Um…Rebecca, could I ask you something?" Bruce asks, raising up his hand. "Yeah, sure, go for it Bruce."

"What happened with Loki?"

I look down at the bed, "I don't know why you guys are asking me about this `Loki' person. I don't know who that person is." The whole room seems to go silent.

"Um...should I know that person?" I ask, glancing at everyone. Thor comes over from where he stood and grabbed me by my shoulders, "What do you mean Lady Rebecca?! Loki is my younger brother who had escaped from prison in Asgard and come here."

"I don't know what you mean Thor."

His grip tightens on my shoulder and I wince, "Loki, my younger brother, Loki the god of mischief-"

Just then, I feel something build up in my eyes, and the next thing I know, I'm crying. Thor, who was obviously shocked, let go of my shoulders and backed away. "I-I apologize Lady Rebecca, I didn't mean to scare you." Thor, who felt guilty ran out the room, and Natasha and Clint went after him.

"Hey Coulson, I-I, why am I crying?" I turn to look at him, as he pulls me into a hug. Tony and Bruce quietly make their way out the room, and shut the door behind them, leaving me and Coulson alone in the room. Coulson ruffles my hair, "I don't know Bex, why are you crying?"

"I feel like I'm missing something Coulson, someone very important." And with that, I cried myself to sleep in Coulson's arms.

Coulson sighs as he closes the door behind him. "So? How'd it go?" Bruce asks from outside the room with a coffee. "Seems like she can't remember anything about Loki. It's like he's completely erased from her mind."

"Hmm…" Bruce takes a sip from his coffee, "Who knows, maybe he did erase her memory."

"But for what reason? That's something we will probably never solve."

"Yeah," Bruce and Coulson make their way to the elevator, "Maybe it's better for her but, she can kind of live as a normal kid, despite the fact that she lives with the Avengers, she can go to school and all, and she won't have any memory of Loki, after all he's done." Bruce clicks the down button.

"Maybe you're right Banner. Maybe you're right, but right now, I think I may need to go and organise a school for Rebecca." *DING*

"Did you just say school, Sir?" Inside the elevator was Natasha, "Yes Agent Romanoff, I'm going to go and organise a school for Rebecca. It seems like she doesn't have any memory of Loki anymore." Bruce and Coulson step into the elevator. "No memory of Loki huh, that's interesting."

And with that,

The elevator door shuts.

* * *

**:O**

**What a twist? xD**

**What did you guys think? Good or bad? Weird, sad, SUPER WEIRD? O-O**

**I really don't know how I came up with this, but, please let me know what you guys think ^^**

**Thanks once again guys xD**

**-Blackflamo**


	8. Chapter 8 The Future

**Sorry for the late update guys D:**

**I guess I got a bit 'Under the weather' But now I'm back ^^ With the last chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything cept my OC Rebecca ^^**

* * *

Chapter 8 The future

~About 1-2 years later ~

I walked out of one of the shops in the mall with my friends as we idly chatted about one of the things happening in our lives. After what had happened, Coulson got me enrolled in a school and from there on nothing much really happened. The Avengers as usual would be out fighting against some kind of new enemy, and as for me? I kinda moved out of the Stark Tower and back with Coulson in his apartment. Sometimes Coulson would be home late, but that didn't really matter to me, cause for some reason, I never felt alone. The other day, I was walking home by myself and as I walked past a certain man who looked familiar, I heard someone whisper in my ear. "I'm always watching over you, so don't worry."

I turn my head around to look at the person who had just said that, but there wasn't anyone there. "Strange." I think to myself as I turned around and walked back home. Once I got home, I took of my shoes at the entrance as I walked in, shutting the door behind me.

"I'm Home Dad!" I call out, hoping for a reply, Sometimes, Coulson wouldn't be home because of a mission.

"You're just in time Bex! I've got a surprise for you!" Coulson calls out from the kitchen.

"A surprise?" I make my way over to the kitchen as Coulson stands in front of the table, grinning from ear to ear. He gestures for me to have a seat, and once I do, he takes out a cake from the underneath the table and places it onto the table. "Happy Birthday Bex!"

"Wow! Thanks Dad!" I give him a hug as he takes something out of his pocket. "It's not much, but here's your present Bex." I take it from him as I place it on the table. "Thanks Coulson."

Coulson takes a seat next to me, "I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected Rebecca."

"It's ok Coulson, it's a lot better than last year." Last year, Coulson had gone on a mission that took longer than expected. He came back 1 week after my birthday.

"And it's going to be a lot better in the future."

Someone outside the apartment, Loki smirked to himself as he disappeared into the shadows.

The End

* * *

**xD**

**Well then guys, once again, I would like to thank everyone who has supported me till now. And I'm not just saying it guys, I really mean it .w.**

**I never really thought I would have a sequel to Under the Starry night**

**And who knew xD I did make one**

**Anyways, I've had lots of fun writing this story, and I hope you guys have had just as much fun as I did from reading it. owo**

**Thanks again guys! ~(ouo)~**

**3**

**-Blackflamo**


End file.
